wtf? (Ao no Exorsist and Persona 4 crossover)
by xxskyhd
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Naoto goes into the tv but dives into another world that is NOT the Tv world? What will happen if she meats a half demon, son of satin, Rin? What happens when she doesn't get along at all with his twin brother? What if, what if, what if... Well just wait and read to find out</html>
1. Part 1

A blue haired female, though she does look like a male, was lying on the ground when another blue haired charter walked by. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her form, laying on the ground hugged by the green grass around her. She had a checkered jacket over a white shirt, on the jacket there was a golden roman numeral one on the cuffs and on the collar. She looked so peaceful.

Then the boy, who had a black jacket with its trims white and unbuttoned, a white shirt underneath with a black tie with red stripes sloppily tied around his neck, walked over to her and poked her forehead. The moralist female then quickly got up and scratched the back of her head. "Who are you" she finally asked, while fixing the blue framed glasses she had on.

"What do you mean?" The male asked getting up from the position he was in when he flicked her.

"I mean you are not a shadow, and the last thing I remember is entering the tv world with Yu. We… aren't in the tv world" She said with realization as the servings set in. She was looking at a hill with cluttered buildings on it?

"Uhhh? Tv? You seam like you need some sleep." He replied, not knowing how this conversation stared, or what he was doing before this.

"STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTION! Answer me, please, who are you?" She yelled/asked.

"I'm Rin Okumura! Okay!? Calm down." He responded, putting his hands up in front of him, like he meant no harm.

"Okay, thank you. I am Shirogane Naoto, you may now ask me some questions." Naoto replied, sticking her hand out to shake with his. Gray eyes met bright blue ones as the shook hands.

"Okay then?" Rin said, deeply confused "So what was that you were saying about a Tv?"

"Its a long story, but my friends and I have the ability to go into this Tv demotion, in which you enter through … ugh… Tv." She shyly replied "We enter through the Tv at Junes…"

"Uuhh, the way I'm seeing this is that you can go into Gehenna and back by jumping in a TV. Wait but how?" He scratched his head, very confused, this guy made no sense to him.

"What? What is Gehenna?" Naoto asked, confused, yet intrigued.

"Gehenna... Is like... Uhhh... It's hard to explain. Ever heard of demons? And Satan? I mean, you probably don't believe in that stuff since you're obviously not an Exorcist but..." He said awkwardly, with a unsure grin.

"Satan, demons, yes I have heard of them, but its just lore. So I'm guessing Gehenna is like hell?"

"Uh yeah? It's not lore I uhhh... Know that firsthand but... Ummmmmmmm... Do you, need a place to stay?"

"What? Why do you ask? How old are you?" She asked get closer and closer to the boy, filled to the brim with curiosity.

"15 if it wasn't obvious.. And well my brother, he's pretty smart you know, he might be able to help you with the... TV thing." He shrugged.

"Are you saying Im crazy!? I am a famous detective you see, and the same age as you!" She spat back at the taller boy.

"Famous detective?" He laughed, then caught himself. "It's fine if you don't want to stay with him."

"Who is your brother? How old is he? What about your father?" She started ranting, letting her detective skills kick in. He does seam quite suspicious.

"Oh, and where are we. This is obviously not the tv world."

"Well my brother is younger than me, don't get me wrong, but he's 15 also. Why do you want to know about my father? Ummm and yes this is Assiah, not.. TV world" He was growing more uncomfortable from the unslaught of questions. Not to mention all the people passing the two on the side walk, giving them weird looks.

"I wanted to know about your father because he is your guardian, no?" She asked not knowing better.

"I uhh... Well I'm staying with my brother, so my guardian Isn't around." He said, not wanting to directly answer.

"Oh? Where do you live?" Naoto was growing more curious for each minute that passed.

"Right over there, at True Cross Academy." He said pointing over his shoulder at the huge hill with many clustered buildings on it, the first thing Naoto noticed when she woke up. "It's a university."

"So... your smart?"

Rin laughed at the thought.

"My brother is smarter. You'll see once you meet him."

"Okay... Sooo... can I?" Naoto asked "I'm quite intrigued."

"Sure! Just uhh... I'm not sure he'll like a surprise visit so be prepared." He warned.

~Le time skip~

Rin walked up the steps to the dorm with the girl in tow. He noticed Yukio see them from their room and stand outside the tall gray building, his arms crossed and his face flamed. "Oi! Yukio!" He called out, ignorant to the look on his brother's face.

"Umm... Is this your brother?" Naoto whispered so only she and Rin could hear.

"Yeah, don't worry though. He looks like that half of the time anyways." He said cheerily.

"So who is this guy, Rin?" Yukio spat.

"He's, uh what was your name again?" Rin already had forgot.

"Shirogane, Naoto, Detective. Nice to meet you." She said sternly as Naoto stuck her hand out. Yukio glared at her hand angrily.

"Rin, what makes you think it's okay to bring a stranger to the dorm at this time of night? And where's the mineral water I asked you to get?" He uncrossed his arms to fiddle with his glasses and crossed them again.

"Oh! That's right, that was what I was doing!" Rin exclaimed.

Naoto glared angrily back at this boy.

"Who are you agin?" She spat angrily. Naoto then went to fiddle with her glasses, causally flipping him off as she does so.

Yukio's face reddened more, if that was even possible. "I'm Yukio Okumura, brother of the idiot he is standing next to you." He then sighed. "Come inside." He said reluctantly and turned to the doorway.

"Thank you..." Noato relentlessly said

As they walked into the dorm, Kuro jumped in front of Naoto, purring as he rubbed against her legs.

"Ugh... I'm allergic to cats..." She said as she slightly backed away from the familiar. As she did so Yukio left the room.

Kuro let out a meow of protest and then turned to Rin. "I was just trying to be nice!" He said to him, upset. "It's okay Kuro." Rin smiled and bent down to pet his familiar.

"Im sorry, I do find them cute creatures but as I said, Im allergic..." She hesitantly bent down to pet Kuro. Kuro turned and pushed his head up into her hand, and then rushed over to Rin again.

"Oi! Are you idiots going to eat dinner?"

~Timey-whimy skipy-tipy~

Yukio and Naoto exchange several annoyed glares at each other during dinner. "So, why are you here?" Yukio finally breaks the silence.

"Well, Rin found me passed out on the ground. He woke me, then offered me a place to stay till I can get back to my friends." Noato replied bluntly, in monotone.

"And you don't remember how you ended up here?" He inquired.

"last thing I remember is jumping into a..." Naoto stopped herself because if the cross-dresser told him the truth he would call a mental hospital or something.

"In a?" Yukio said, wanting an answer, growing impatient as time went by.

"A ummm…. pond. with my friends." Naoto lied, putting on a fake smile.


	2. wtf? Pt 2

Rin leaned close to Naoto, "I thought you said stuff about a tv world..." He tried to whisper in her ear, but was to loud and Yukio heard.

"Tv World?" Yukio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi! Uhh, nothing." Rin said, trying to cover up.

"The cats out," Naoto said putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "It a long story," Naoto said turning away closing her eyes, like she was trying to remember everything.

"Hmmm.." Yukio squinted, and fiddled some more with his glasses.

"It all started with a murder."

"That's what they all say." Rin cut in.

Naoto opened her eyes and looked striate into Rin's eyes. Bright blue eyes met dark gray ones for a second time.

"I uh, sorry." He hastily apologized.

"Its okay," Naoto closed her eyes, again, "Let me explain... There is this town called Inaba, a small town, I actually lived there for a while with my grandpa. But as I was saying, There was a murder, the victim was hanging down on a telephone pole, than another murder. This all started after a kid names Yu moved into town, he was a suspect for a while. One day, a month latter after, a young lady went missing. Her name is Yukiko-" Yukio froze for a second. They had the same name. "Amagi, she was found a little later, Every one was foolish and thought there was no conetion. foolish. A month latter some one else went missing, his name, Kanji Tatsumi. Who was found at Junes, like Yukiko. I was then hired for this job, I am a famous detective in Japan, but Im a secret to common people. Only other deceives know me, they only bring me in when they are desperate. I took the case and followed our first suspect, Yu Narukami. Soon a famous actress, Rise Kujikawa, moved to Inaba, Yu and his group of friends, who had every one that was kidnaped, followed her. "She's going to be next" they said. Suspicious right?" Naoto said opening her eyes to see if the boys had comprehended everything so far.

Rin stared, his mouth slightly ajar. He then blinked an tried to take it all in. "Uhhh? Yukio what's your opinion?"

Yukio fixed his glasses, in deep thought. "Hummm, that does sound suspicious. Tell me more, but especially about how you are here?"

"Well, latter she was kidnaped. So I keeper a vary close eye on them. One day I saw them enter a TV at Junes, I didn't enter but I just watched. Sherly they came out with Mis. Kujikawa passed out, in Mr. Narukami's arms. I soon started to get to talk to them, one day there was a school field trip and we all went to a bar, that doesn't sell alcohol. Some of them managed to get drunk, it was there that they spilled the beens to me about the Tv world. The "drunk" girls then told me there pattern, So I tried to fit there pattern and sheerly I got kidnaped" Naoto closed her eyes again, but continued with the story. "I was in this laboratory place, with my shadow equivalent. I was stupid and I keeper rejecting it, my secret I don't want to accept. Everyone has one. Yu and the others came and saved me, but finding out my secret that only vary few know. I soon passed out and was also found in Junes. I didn't tell anyone but the group what happened. I've been there friends ever since. But to answer your question ..." She had already forgotten it, if he even said it.

"Okumura, Yukio."

'Yukio' Naoto silently whispered to herself. He had the same name as Yu's girlfriend. "Okumura, I don't know how i got here, my last memory is of entering the Tv to find Mitsuo Kubo, the murder" (Side note: He actually isn't the murder though, but at the time that I took Naoto from, every one thinks so) Naoto turned to face Yukio to see there was cerosity yet anger in his eyes. Rin watched silently. Seemingly a bit uncomfortable at the sudden silence

"So, Are you happy now?" She seamed calm telling the story but inside she was angry beyond belief. They could tell by how she spat that sentence at Yukio.

"There's no reason to be angry." Yukio said, touching his glasses once more, the light shining on the lens.

"Oh? There isn't, So your saying that I should be calm with the fact that I have been taken from my world and put into this one!?" Naoto yelled, while getting up and slamming her hands down on the table. "What About school, my friends, MY JOB!?" Naoto continued to yell, and started to silently cry.

"He has a point, Yukio." Rin risked a glance at his brother. Yukio was annoyed by Naoto, but he kept his calm Faćad. Naoto whipped her eyes with the helm of her jacket. Rin started softly. "I'm sorry, but we can help, or at least try. So you shouldn't cry, it'll be fine, just wait and see." He offered a skill grin with encouraging eyes.

"T-thank you, Rin." Naoto said turning to face Rin. Yukio didn't trust Naoto, but decide he will help this boy.

Naoto yawned, she is getting more tired.

"So can I stay here?" She shyly said. They still thinks she's a boy and theres no way of telling how long it will be before they find out, and when they do find out will they even let her stay?

"Sure." Yukio said, neither welcome or irritated tone to his voice. Naoto yawned again, she remembered she only got two hours of sleep the night before.

"Thank you, will you show me to where I can sleep?"

"Any of the dorms are fine." Yukio said, gesturing to the halls.


	3. Part 3

Naoto got up and looked around the huge dorm. It was bigger than she had suspected. She finally came to a room that she, with a nice view out of the window. Though, she was oblivious to the boy looking for her. "Oi! Naoto! Yukio said I had to give you a quick tour of the dorm before he left, for some reason so..."

"Oh! Thank you... I guess..." Naoto said tacking one last glance out the window.

"Where is our first stop?"

~Timey-whimy wibaloby~

Rin was snoring like a beast, sleeping on top of the wrinkled sheets on his small claim of the bunk-bed.

Naoto woke up early that morning, she typically does get up a 6. She grabbed the spare set of close Yukio gave her and headed to the bath house. Although, she forgot something important. The thing she uses to hid her cleavage from the world. When she noticed however, was after the shower, when she was putting all the close on. She moped to her self for forgetting that. As she was walking down the labyrinth of corridors, she heard snoring. Loud snores, getting curious as it got loader. When she thought she found the source there was a door wide open. Rin was in there… and is that... a... TAIL?

"AAGHHHHHH!" Naoto yelled in fright waking Rin up. Rin bolted to the girly scream to see Naoto and with... boobs. Realization came crashing down. He was a she.

"I-UH" Rin stammered, his face immediately flushed. His tail whipped around behind him, forgetting that he needed to tuck it in.

"Aghh! What the? What Is that!?" She said pointing to his tail, calming down a little bit. Yet she was still vary frightened.

Rin looked behind him. "Oh that's..." He scratched the back of his head. Oh God Yukio is going to kill me for hi- I mean her finding out.

"Well what about you? You're a girl!" He pointed at Naoto.

"I-agh, I have my reasons!" She yelled defesitivly, as a tear slipped from her eye. He found out her biggest secret.

"Hey are you okay?" Rin dropped his pointed arm, an inquisitive look came over his face.

Naoto wiped her eye's with the cuff of the barowed jacket. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. B-but what about y-your tail?"

"Uhm... Well... Damn, where is Yukio when you need him to be all smart-ass-ey!?"

"Smart-ass-ey?" Naoto repeated the non-existent word.

"My brother, smart-ass. You didn't notice?" Said Rin, he sounded genuinely surprised.

"I was distracted by thinking about how long the stick up his ass must be, actually..." Naoto said with a shy smile.

Rin laughed. "Well remember, you said something about shadows when I found you?" He said, trying to find a place to start explaining.

"Yeah, there are 12 different kinds," Naoto streched her fingers and looked at them. "Fool, Emperor, devil, Fortune, ect. Why do you ask?" Naoto looked up, questioning the boy.

"Uhhh, gosh this hard to explain." He said, leaning against the wall. "By any chance, are your 'Shadows' like demons? In a way? At all?"

"I don't know. There are many kinds of shadows, depending on there class, Fool, Fortune, predicts there types of moves. Are demons like that?" Naoto relied closing her eyes to try to understand what this boy is trying to say.

"Uhh, well let's say our demons are pretty diverse too. You could say Satan is like their king. The first demon I saw, actually looked like a monkey, except way more strange. They also possess people, and have horns and... Tails sometimes too. The thing is though, they're not all bad, though most are." He crossed his arms now.

Naoto opened her eyes and faced the boy. For the third time gray eyes met bright blue orbs. "Are you saying your a demon?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, well sorta. My real dad was... More like is..." He drifted off and looked away.

"Oi! Rin Is that you?" Yukio slightly yelled. Naoto then panicked and dashed out of the hallway. Luckily before Yukio saw her. "Rin!" He then wisperd-yelled. "Your tail"

"She found out Yukio." Begrudgingly, he waited for his brother's wrath.

"She?"

"Yes, she." He repeated.

Yukio then fiddled with his glasses, then deeply sighed. "Idiot, you should've been more careful... also," Yukio looked up, a shine of light cascaded his glasses.

"Also what?" Rin asked.

"Also, how are we going to explain this to her? She won't understand."

"Well I got her to understand the demon part?" Rin tried hopefully.

"What!? You told Her!? With-out me?"

"She woke me up! I had no choice." He grumbled, then blinked his sleepy eyes.

Yukio deeply sighed, "Your lucky theres no school today," he mumbled going into his room.

"You are going to tell me what you told her and then afterwords we will tell her, what we decided to tell Mis. Shirogane."

"Okay." Rin sighed for the hundredth time that day.

~Time skip~

Naoto bolted out of that hallway, strait to the room she clammed. Her uniform in a corner, Her blue glasses that she doesn't need, on the night stand. Her cloth that is meant to cover her bust on the other bed. She briskly took of the top of the outfit to put the cloth on. 'Rin know's, but his brother probably doesn't' She reasoned with herself. Once Naoto was done, she crawled into the corner, starting to cry. If she could change one thing about herself it would be her gender. She couldn't gotten to where she was today if she didn't cross-dress.

She had her arms around her nees and rested her forehead onto of her forearm. Tears started to go down her face. This may not seem like a lot to most people but It does for Naoto. Then there was a knock at the door. She didn't answer.

"Naoto?" a monotone voice echoed through the room. Yukio.

'Go Away!' Naoto yelled in her head.

"Naoto," It was definitely Rin.

"What?" She replied, load enough for them to hear.

Uhh... Are you okay?" Rin said, not knowing if she'd be upset to talk to him since the demon thing.

"yeah" Naoto wiped her eyes and tried to make it not look like she was crying. When she was done she said "Come in."

Rin came in and sat down next to her. "So... What wrong? Other than everything?" While Yukio just sat in the back. watching the fireworks fly.


End file.
